


A Dangerous Woman

by icryforbensolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (I know Adam Driver has a big dick in real life but let me live), Again sort of, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Ben has a small penis, Ben likes to be called good boy, Boot Worship, Cock Cages, Cunnilingus, Dom rey, F/M, Face-Sitting, Flogging, Humiliation kink, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kind of breastfeeding kink?, Mommy Kink, Mostly just Rey worship, Mostly just suckling, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, No Beta, Not really but I can see how some may see it that way, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Resistance Member Ben Solo, Sith Rey (Star Wars), Slapping, Smuggler Ben Solo, Sub Ben, Suckling, Titty Worship, ambiguous ending, boot on cock, canonverse, kind of, kind of dark?, really this is just porn, some aftercare, some cock torture, stepping on cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icryforbensolo/pseuds/icryforbensolo
Summary: Ben Solo, famous smuggler and resistance member, is once again captured at the hand of Sith Empress Rey.Little do people know, he’s really into it.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	A Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is quite unlike anything I’ve ever written but I had a lot of fun doing it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy my traipse into the realm of Sub!Ben and my first traipse into canonverse fics :)

Ben Solo is floating. Well, not floating exactly, there’s some sort of blue energy holding him up. His hands locked tight against his sides, legs spread shoulder length apart, and he’s firmly in the air. Only one person in the whole galaxy would lock him up like this, instead of in an interrogation cell like the resistance scum he is.

The durasteel door to the room flies open with a slight hiss. Ben squeezes his eyes shut as he hears the click-clack of heeled boots against the cold floor. The sound gets closer and closer until they are right next to him. He keeps his eyes shut even when the sounds stop—nothing but deafening silence.

With one quick press of a button, the blue force holding him up disappears and he falls to the floor. His palms land hard, spread wide against the stark blackness of the ground he’s on. His breath quickens as he anticipates the next few moments.

A familiar hand runs through his black waves, nails scratching his scalp as it moves through his hair towards the nape of his neck and then back up, pulling tightly in the back until he has no choice to look up.

There she stands in all her glory.

She’s wearing all black—a form-fitting bustier pushes her breasts upward so just a hint of her nipples is peaking out. High cut shorts reveal her thigh-high boots clinging like a second skin to her leg. “My baby boy,” she coos, moving her hand to caress his cheek before slapping it lightly. “You’ve been very naughty.”

Ben blinks at her, blinded by her beauty. The other resistance members could never understand this. Could never understand how much he needed this. How much he needed her. “Naughty boys get punished, don’t they?”

She grips his black sweater tight in her hand, lifting it so that his belly is exposed to the cool air. He lets her manhandle him as she lifts his shirt over his head showcasing his chest. Her hands run down his body, nails pressing in as they move down his chest. She grabs his nipples and twists—hard. “Don’t they,” she grits out from her teeth.

He swallows, blushing as he quietly murmurs, “Yes, Mommy.”

She pinches his nipples tighter, letting her fingertips dig into the sensitive flesh. Ben suppresses a whimper. “What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“Mommy, please punish me.”

Rey lets go of his nipples. “Was that so hard?” She looks at him, his hair tousled from her fingers. “Strip for me.”

Frantically, Ben begins to undo his trousers. When Rey gives you an order, you follow it as quickly as possible. He pushes his pants down, kicking them off his feet and tossing them to the side. Clothes do not matter when he is with Rey. She squats down next to him, her heeled boots next to his bent thighs. The tip of her boot nudges the side of his cock. She tuts, “Such a small pathetic thing, isn’t it?”

His cock stood in all its glory, wet and pinky and aching. Ben knew that he was smaller than average, brutal given how much larger he was than the other members of the resistance.

“It’s not even good enough for fucking is it?” She says in mock sympathy. Ben whimpers at her words. He knows what’s about to happen next.

She moves her boot closer so that it presses more firmly on his cock—not enough to crush but enough to remind him of her power over him. She reaches her arm out and with a whoosh, a metal cock cage appears in her. She presses hard on his cock then, causing him to cry out in pain and soften slightly. “You can’t fuck with it. You can’t do anything with it. Might as well put it away for a little while, don’t you think?”

Grabbing his cock, Rey undoes the lock on the cage before pushing his balls in the ring—one testicle at a time. The actual cage comes next, confining him tightly, squeezing so that he’s always aware of its presence. She locks it back up before giving him a soft pat on the cock. She smiles, girlish, and sort of out of place in this situation, which really made it more sinister. “There. That’s better.”

“Yes, Mommy,” he replies. He wants to please her even when she mocks and teases him. Especially when she mocks and teases him.

She walks around him, inspecting his pale body with its smattering of moles scattered like a galactic constellation on his skin. “What would your little resistance friends think if they saw you here? Stripped and on your knees for your enemy, cock caged? They’d never be able to take you seriously again. Always questioning you, doubting your loyalty. But Mummy’s here. And I always take care of my playthings.”

Ben thinks about the first time they met. About how she tried to turn him to the Dark Side. There’s a pull between them—an invisible string that keeps them together. Rey knows him. Knows him in a way that no one else ever would. And here—in the Sith fortress—he can be whoever he wants to be. No judgment. He just wants to be her plaything.

“Lay down. On your stomach,” she orders. Ben turns and lays down on his belly, letting himself feel the coolness of the stones he lay on.

He can’t see her properly from this angle. She’s behind him, forcing him to spread his legs wide. She moves him so that his ass is angled upward, on display just for her. He feels the cool drizzle of lube on his asshole as she rubs and presses a finger in. Ben clenches and unclenches his fists as he feels her gently rub his back with her other hand. “Good boy. Gotta prep you for your plug.”

The plug is one of their favorite features of their time together. Once, she made him wear it when she sent him back to the Resistance. They didn’t know why he was squirming and aroused. It was humiliating and exhilarating. When he returned to her that night, she actually let him cum. Tonight is not going to be like that.

Rey continues to work him open. Working up to one, two, three fingers, crooking them upward to that sweet spot that causes Ben to moan and grind his caged cock against the stone floor. She pulls her fingers out, wiping off the excess lube on his lower back. Before Ben can even mourn the loss of being filled, she’s sliding the metal plug into him so that it sits snug in his ass, rubbing right against his prostate. Tears fill his eyes at the sensation—so good, so intense.

She manhandles him and flips him over, causing the plug to shift inside him. “One last thing,” she tells him as she shows him a chain with a clamp on each end. Ben lifts his head off the ground to look at her as she places each clamp on his nipples, tugging on the chain in between. She grins, dimples on display. “There. Perfect. Ready for your punishment.”

Ben does not try to argue that the cock cage and the nipple clamps are punishment enough. He knows better than that. Instead, he says, “Yes, Mommy.”

She pats his cheek before standing, her legs on each side of his head. “Good boy.”

“Now be a good boy for me,” she murmurs as she sits herself on his face, careful not to crush him. His nose instantly pressed against her clit. Ben didn’t even realize that she took off her shorts. Some good boy he is. He laps up her slick with his tongue, proud that he satisfied her in such away.

And then he feels a sharp slap against his nipple clamps. He groans into her pussy causing her to squeeze her thighs around him. “This is a punishment, remember?” Rey calls out and she swings the flogger once more against his nipples. “Make me cum, baby boy.”

Ben turns to his task with such vigor, lapping and sucking and kissing at her precious pussy. Nothing pleases him more than putting his mouth on Rey’s pussy, his face buried between her thighs. At random intervals, Rey swings the flogger on Ben causing him to writhe and moan and squeal.

He moves his hands upward trying to grab her thighs so he can get a bigger angle. With the Force, Rey moves his hands to his side, putting him in a freeze. “If you don’t make me cum this way, I’m going to tie you up for the night with a vibe against your cock. Do you want that?”

Ben tries to shake his head, but Rey keeps a firm hold on him with her powerful thighs. She swings the flogger on him at a rapid pace, moving down and down and down until she’s hitting his poor caged cock.

“That’s it. There you go. Make Mummy cum, baby. Almost there,” she chants as she starts pushing her cunt down onto his face, filling his being with her musky pussy scent.

“Mommy,” he murmurs against her clit. “I love you, Mommy.”

Rey comes right at that moment with a high pitched cry and a death grip around his head. Ben continues to lick and lap at her through her orgasm until she pulls away from him.

With heavy breaths from both of them, Rey pulls the clamps off of Ben’s sensitive nipples causing Ben to cry out in pain. She moves to grab a salve from somewhere in the room, he can’t quite tell for sure. When she moves to remove the plug and cage, Ben shakes his head. “Not yet, Mommy, please.”

Rey smiles and looks at him with what can only be described as affection. “You’ve been such a good boy for me. I’ll give you a little treat.”

She sits down next to him, maneuvering his body so that he’s half in her lap. She pushes her bustier down, letting her tits fall out of its cups. Gently, she leads Ben’s mouth to one of her breasts and he begins to suckle softly at her nipple. She smiles softly at him, letting her fingers gently stroke through his hair. Ben’s eyes slowly flutter shut.

“My good boy. All mine, aren’t you? My sweet, sweet, Ben,” she purrs as he continues sucking.

All hers, Ben thinks to himself, not a bad way to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me what you think :) 
> 
> Let me know if I need to add any more tags. I try to be thorough. 
> 
> Follow me on twitter:  
> [@icryforbensolo](https://twitter.com/icryforbensolo)
> 
> With love,  
> Bekki


End file.
